It's Hard Saying Goodbye
by CapcomGirl
Summary: Just a story I wrote before RE5 came out, Jill is evil and Chris needs to make a choice about what to do. A small quick little one shot of JillxChris. Told in Jill's POV. Hope everyone likes, please R&R love to he what you think about the story!


**+RESIDENT EVIL BELONGS TO CAPCOM ALONG WITH THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, BUT STORY BELONGS TO ME+**

**.:*+****READ FIRST****!!+*:.**

**+Okay, I was looking through my computer and found this Resident Evil 5 story. I wrote it BEFORE RESIDENT EVIL 5! I made it up going by what the trailers seemed to show you. Like I thought that the bird women was Jill from the begging and she was working with Wesker, with a bit of a virus being used by Wesker. So in the story Jill is evil and just by a virus but also but her own doing. Hope you just like it, Comment or R&R. +**

_**XxX**_

I knew it was the end for me, I knew it the second I saw him. I just can't believe it would be him, if only he could no how I feel in the inside, away from this virus that keeps part of me covered. But I can't I must be strong and not speak my feelings. I looked at the dark dirt covered floor waiting for the final shot to be the end of me. I waited, it seemed like forever and soon the blood from my arm had engulf the floor around me.

"What are you waiting for?" I said looking up to the face of my assassin. His dark brown hair was messed and more darker than I remember, it was almost a black color. He just stood there with the gun pointed at my head a few feet away.

"Chris! Just do it I know you want to." I placed my head back down, now that he has awaken from his day dream. But still there was no sound just a shaking hand that hit the weapon at some times.

"Jill why, I don't get it, why did you do this, do you remember." He still had his gun pointed at me and now he was more steady, more ready for a shot to be taking.

"Chris does it matter, just kill me you know you want to." I soon felt my heart break again, and again. It was a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time.

"Jill I want to, but … I just can't do it." His words meant that he still had feelings for me, but doesn't he know that we can't, we just can't, I mean still after everything I put him through.

"Chris shut up, pull the fucking trigger and end it." I soon saw that I was crying. There is my weakness again, a weakness I can't get rid of. All because of him, and the past that I thought I got rid of, but no I'm always haunted my past ghost.

"Jill I'm sorry but I can't I promised you I wouldn't, and I never break my promises you know that." I heard his voice crack as he lowered his gun down. Why, why was he making me go through this it would just be so much better if he pulled the trigger.

"Chris you don't understand, no one does, I wish that you would just end my fucking life now, Chris just do it!"

"Jilly I can't do it."

"Don't you dare even think of calling me that! Its not me any more." My memories soon came back, just like a wild river of endless fear and regret. Shot through me like a bullet of pain for what I did, causing the pain to everyone that I did.

"Jill, I can't forget you and I never will."

"Chris no, not again, just go away, I hate you so much its not even funny how much I want to kill you right now." I knew what I was saying was not what I really how I feel in the inside, I knew that I still loved him. And no matter what, there is just so much that time can not erase with him. He would always be there. God I wish he would just let go of me, I have tried so hard to tell my self that he is gone, he isn't part of my life anymore, but through here he's still with me, I been so alone by my self with out him.

"Jill I don't think that your saying what you feel, and if you are fine… kill me, because I can't kill you." He dropped to his knee's, as if he was pleading me to kill him.

"Chris what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to finish me, I know you can do it in a second."

I saw a tear run down his face, why does him still love me, I mean after all I have done he can't still love me. But then why is he doing this.

"Jill I love you, forever and always, no matter what happens I will always." I couldn't believe his words it was so painful and it would just get worst. It felt like a sharp pain hit me hard in the chest, it was so painful, almost enough to kill someone.

"Chris I'm sorry… but like I said I hate you." I moved my hand down into my cloak I was wearing and reveled a handgun. He eyes dropped closed almost knowing what was to come. I slowly pointed the gun to his head and stopped and gently moved my hand up and down the side on his face almost like I use to.

"Jill, please just do it." He pleaded one more time. His eyes opened for a second to see my face looking at him. Then the blue eyes soon closed and he took one big breath of his last seconds of life. I aimed, and gently touched the trigger of the gun. I was about to pull it when I … dropped my gun.

"Jill what are you doing, I thought you hated me?" I looked away from him and closed my eyes and just let the tears run down my face. God why couldn't I do that all I had to do was just push my self closer to him with my hand. Valentine listen to me you can still do it just pick your hand you to him and touch him.

"Jill?"

"Chris … I can't, I know I want to but I can't, my head won't let me do it." I looked at his face, knowing that he was the enemy and I need to kill him but… how do you kill some thing you can't kill? I closed my eyes again turned away from him.

"Jill please just come with me and I can stop Wesker."

"No, get away from me now Chris, I can still kill you." I had to get him away from me I need to, I could let him get close to me he always makes imposable to see what I need to. I wish that he would just leave because his present still lingers here in me and it won't leave me alone even when he isn't here. The wounds that have been made by his love, won't seem to heal, the pain that I feel is just way to real.

"Jill, look at me please one more time."

"No!"

"Jill look at me." I turned my head to see look into his deep blue eyes and see what he wanted.

"Chris what is it."

"I just wanted to see you, as you, as the Jill I remember, not the thing that Wesker made." He removed the hood that covered my face, I just sat there almost in fear of what was to happen. "Jill, I love you. I always have and no matter what I always will. Please you mean so much to me."

"Chris… I love you too… but you know we can't ever be more than just this, I'm sorry that you have to, but I want you to."

"Jill is this really you the Jill I know. Is this you talking, is it really you?"

"Yes Chris… now would you please just… do it." I felt my heart die right there, my life was mine for this moment I was me. I knew that me and Chris could never be together it just wasn't possible.

"Jill, I'm not I can't…"

"Chris, I'm sorry but you need to do it or I kill and help Wesker again, its your choice." I knew it was his choice from the start, because he was the one who have to fight me. Plus I didn't mind dieing for him, I mean I did it before.

"… I can't live with out you … but I can't live with you … my choice is… Jill even if I can't talk to you I know that this side of you is still there." I heard his heart break from inside him but it was his choice and I let him make it for once. I know that he made the right choice.

"Chris I'm sorry but I know that you needed to do it, you should have done it before this."

"Jill I will save you… no matter what, even if it means ..." I turned my self around and then the pain shot right through me and the melt sound encoded through the room. I placed my hand on blood spot were the shot was made. With a smile I fell to the damp cold ground as my life was slipping away.

"Goodbye Jill… I'm sorry… you were right."

"Thank you …" I heard his feet hit the floor as he left the room and I laid on the ground in my own blood as my life came closer and closer to end. I was about to close my eyes when hands picked me up off the ground. I snapped my eyes opened to see who have awaken me from my deadly sleep. My head moved to see a blonde with dark sunglasses covering his deep red eyes, I let my head fall to the side, knowing I was saved from my own willing death that I carved so much.

"Jill hang on I'll get you to my lab as soon as I can then you will be fine."

"No… please just let me die I want to." I was coughing up blood with word I spoke… then I thought to my self, Chris I'm sorry you should have done it before, because now look at me, and what I have done. Chris I'm trying so hard to remember the times but it just keeps getting harder. I guess this will be the best goodbye your ever going to get.

_**XxX**_

**+Hope everyone liked, I thought that it was just a bit sad. D: But oh well. Thanks for reading guys!! I love you all lol XD Comment and R&R+**


End file.
